The Child of Saturn
by SelinaShadowborne
Summary: Sailor Saturn gets a bad feeling and visits the Moon Kingdom. But, something unexplainable happens between her and Endymion and Serenity doesn't mind! What'll happen now? What about the evil that prevails at the planet Saturn?
1. Evil Brewing? Tell Pluto!

The Child of Sailor Saturn  
  
Finally, after the Starlights found their princess, and went home. Usagi held preciously onto her Mamoru, only hers. She felt her happiness overcome her, but something was missing. What became of the Outer Senshi? What about Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru? Now, the time took place in Crystal Tokyo. This story…explains what happened to the Outers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru, now being 21, lay among the asteroid belts that held together the ring around her home planet, Saturn. She sighed, remembering the fights that she fought as the "Sovren of Silence", and as one of the Outer Senshi, with Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. She remembered her first friend, Chibi-Usa. Her body faded, then appeared in the castle of Saturn. She was grateful that Selenity, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, gave the Outer Senshi their own castles. She sighed gently, a small smile playing upon her cursed lips. She closed her violet eyes, appearing back in the main dormitory of her castle. She shivered gently and opened her eyes once more. The beautiful purple crystalline walls and floor glittered of beauty and mystery. As she walked along the glass-like floor, her heels of her knee high purple boots clicked gently, echoing among the walls. Her glaive clicked in rhythm with her steps, as she approached a rather large computer. The blank screen of the computer took up an entire wall. She shivered slightly, she could feel some evil energy approach. She touched a few buttons on the keyboard, and a picture of a woman with long green hair part of it in a bun appeared. She has red eyes and had a black sailor's outfit just like Saturns', only with keys around her waist instead of a glaive. Her voice was gentle, "Saturn…I was wondering when you'd call. How have you been?" Saturn shook her head slightly, "Not too well…I…rather miss the Princess. I miss Small Lady." The lady on the screen smiled, "Well, at least you're not physically hurt, Saturn." She looked up at the lady, "Pluto…something is going to happen. I feel it. Some…strong, evil type of energy. I can't take it!" Pluto raised a thinly carved eyebrow, "Energy? Evil? How? I mean…the Negaverse has been destroyed! How?" Saturn shook her head in dismay, "I'm upset myself, you know. So, don't get your hopes up." Pluto sighed frustratingly, "You don't understand, Saturn. This means that we have an enemy that we cannot fight alone," her voice went eerily quiet, "again." Saturn chuckled, "Well, I'll call upon the help of others. You know…the other scouts and our Princess!" Saturns' eyes gleamed of happiness to be able to see Small Lady once again. Pluto shook her head slightly, "Fine, Saturn. Then, I'll get Neptune and Uranus. You…go and see the Princess and others, but please be careful." Saturn nodded with determination, "Right!" She giggled, "I'll be back soon! I want you guys to meet me at the Moon Kingdom. Okay?" Pluto nodded once, then the screen went blank. Saturn threw her hand in the air, "YES!" She cried happily, "I get to see Small Lady!" She twirled her glaive a few times, and stood upright. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her excitement inside. Her voice was eerily commanding as she spoke aloud, "I! Sailor Saturn, the soldier of Death and Rebirth, call upon the powers of the might god Titus! Bring forth the power unto me!" She opened her eyes slowly, as they gleamed gently, the jewel on the top of her silence glaive glittered brightly. The sparkles that fell from the jewel surrounded her body, as her body, starting from her feet moving up to her head, faded into nothingness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heya! This is Selina. I'm trying to work as much as I can. Thank you for being patient and try to give reviews. Thank you! 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter Two The Reunion   
  
The soldier of death and rebirth appeared on the surface of the moon. As her feet touched the ground, she opened her eyes as she saw a beautiful crystalloid garden. She gripped her glaive tighter in her gloved palm, as she smiled gently at the glowing rose bushes. Saturn walked up the stone walkway, her heels clicking at the pressure. She stopped at a large door and called out, "Lady Serenity! Small Lady! Its is I, the soldier of Death and Rebirth! Sailor Saturn!" A little girls voice replied, "Hotaru!" Hotaru smiled. A little girl about 14 ran down the walkway from the castle, her white frilly dress flailing violently. She had pink pig tails that were held up in diamond-shaped tips, her red eyes gleaming gently. She ran up to the soldier and hugged her waist, "Hotaru! You're back! How I've missed you so!" Hotaru put her hand on the girls head, "I'm back, Small Lady. Where's your mother?" Small Lady looked up at her, "She's inside. Let me bring you in." She grabbed Hotaru by the hand, and brought her down the walkway, her heels of her glass slippers clicking. Hotaru looked about the grounds, as she was led inside the crystalloid castle. She saw her reflection on the outside walls, seeing her happiness in her eyes of seeing Small Lady again. Hotaru looked at Small Lady, her smile seeming bright. Small Lady looked back up and giggled, "How have you been, Hotaru?" Hotaru shrugged, "I'm alright. I was a bit lonely, but I'm fine now. Yourself?" Small Lady giggled, "It's been a lifetime at the palace. Very booooring." They both laughed. Hotaru set her gloved hand ontop of Small Lady's head, patting her slightly as they giggled. Small Lady called up, "Momma! Guess who's here?" A young lady came down the crystalline stairs, her long golden hair that was in pigtails flowed gently behind her. Her dress seemed to float around her. She smiled, "Ah, Saturn. It has been awhile." Saturn kneeled to Queen Serenity. Serenity waved her hand slightly, "No need to kneel to me, today." Saturn stood up, and looked up at her, smiling slightly. Serenity cleared her throat, "Now then. What can I do for you today, Saturn?" Saturn sighed, "Shall we take this out of Small Lady's hearing? I..don't wish to disturb her." Small Lady stomped her foot, "Hey! I'm a Senshi too! That's not fair!" Serenity shook her head, "I'm sorry, dear. Not this time." Small Lady whined slightly, then sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll be upstairs talking to Helios." She stormed off, rather upset. Serenity looked into Saturn's clouded violet eyes as her own blue ones seemed to light up at the sensation of Saturn and her alone. Serenity smiled sweetly, "Now. Let's go to the Parlor. There we shall talk."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Still working on it. Hope you enjoy it and post reviews. Thank you! 


	3. Sensations Fulfilled

Chapter Three

Sensations Fulfilled

            They both walked upstairs, towards the upstairs Parlor. Serenity opened a door, exposing a very comfortable room with a sofa and a table, a fireplace to the left. The chandelier on the ceiling seemed to give off an excellent glow of the room. On the sofa, a young man with black hair and brown eyes sat there, motionless. He held a book. The male creature wore a soft purple tuxedo, his staff next to him on the floor. He turned a page, as if not even noticing they were there. Serenity cleared her throat, "Endymion! We have a guest." Endymion jumped, and looked up, seeing the lovely Sailor Saturn. His heart began to slightly race. Serenity showed Saturn in as she smiled slightly and bowed to him, "Good Day, King Endymion." His face flushed ever so slightly, "Uhm," he cleared this throat, "Please stand. You have no need of bowing to me today." She blinked, and thought, 'that's what the Queen said. Hm.' Endymion smiled and gently waved his hand, "Please take a seat." She nodded once; sitting down next to him on the sofa as she crossed her legs, left leg over her right. A servant walked over to Serenity and whispered something in her ear. Serenity nodded, "Excuse me, Saturn, Endymion. There's something I have to attend to. I shall join back shortly. Saturn, explain to him what you wished to talk to me about." Saturn nodded once, "As you wish, your majesty." Serenity walked out of the room, the servant closing the doors behind her. Endymion looked at the innocent-looking Saturn, with her child-ish looking face and her sorrowful eyes that gleamed like the water in the garden of the Moon Kingdom. Saturn looked up at Endymion; her eyes seemed clouded, "Something the matter, your majesty?" Enydmion's cheeks slightly filled with color, not noticing before that he was staring at her. She blinked in confusion. Endymion shook his head slightly, "No I'm okay." Saturn raised a slender eyebrow, and blinked a few times, "Well if you say so, sir." Endymion smiled slightly, then leaned in slowly, reaching up with his hand. Saturn felt his hand caress her cheek as she shivered. She pulled away, "Your majesty, please don't. " Endymion nodded once and pulled away. Saturn looked at her gloved hands, feeling a small tingling sensation of energy. She shivered yet again, and sighed as she moved a small lock of her ebony hair out of her face. Endymion placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright, Saturn?" She jumped slightly, and looked at him, "Yes. I am." Endymion nodded once, closing his book as he set it on the table gently. Saturn set her glaive on the floor, as he kissed her sweet light-feather lips. She gasped at his touch, and froze in her place, her heart racing. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders, slightly pushing him away but their lips still connected. She shivered softly; her eyes slowly closing as she whimpered, Pleasure filled her frail body. Endymion ran a gentle but strong hand down her arm, feeling her silky skin. She whimpered, pressing her chest into his. He departed from the kiss, and moved to her ear, whispering coolly, "Why don't you detransform?" Saturn looked up at him, into his gentle baby-blue eyes. She nodded once as she stood slowly. Her back bow laces went around her legs slightly as she crossed her arms, her eyes closed. Saturn shivered slightly as ribbons wrapped around her body, her sailors suit disappearing as her naked body was exposed to him. She twirled around, as a long yellow skirt and a white shirt appeared on her body, a pair of knee high socks and black shoes as well. Endymion smiled softly, standing as well. Hotaru tilted her head slightly, "Is this better?" Endymion nodded once, as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. She looked up at him, her voice shaking, "I don't think we should do this." Endymion ignored her and leaned in, kissing her jawbone gently. Hotaru shivered and whimpered deep within her throat, as he advanced up onto her ear, nibbling on her flesh gently. She sighed, as her knees felt weak. She leaned up into him, biting her bottom lip at the pleasure. Endymion slowly let his hands glide down her front, brushing her round breasts softly. She yelped softly, jumping and looking up into his eyes, her own wide with fear. He placed a finger on her lips gently and whispered, "Please, let me do the work. Just relax, hon." Hotaru's cheeks were slightly flushed as she shivered slightly. She nodded once as his hands skillfully unbuttoned her blouse. As he delicately slid the shirt off of her shoulders, it exposed her round breasts that were held with a white silk bra. He kissed down her neck and her chest. She whimpered, her hard nipples poking out from the cloth. She looked at him as they moved over to the couch. He laid her down upon the cushions, continuing to kiss her breasts. She sighed gently as her body had electrified pleasure running through her veins. He ran his nimble fingers along her skin, and then unbuttoned her bra in the front, her milky white breasts being freed from their captivity. She gasped slightly as she felt his warm mouth among her flesh, suckling on her erect nipple. Endymion ran his fingers along her arms, trying to soothe her gently as he used his other hand to knead her neglected breast. Hotaru whispered, "I...don't think we should do this, sir. What...would the Queen think?" He moved his head back up and looked into her eyes, "Shh," he whispered, "Just relax. We'll talk later." She closed her eyes yet again, lost in her own time and space as the pleasure continued. She shivered gently, as she whimpered, her back arching slightly. She wanted him, but didn't. She wondered why he was doing this, and just as a thought crossed her mind, she felt her skirt being removed. She opened her eyes snappily and looked at him, as he kissed down her flat stomach. She gasped and whispered, "What are you doing?" Endymion looked up at her, his eyes bright and lit with lust and desire, "Just relax," he repeated in the same soothing tone. She sighed and tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her thighs. She yelped slightly as she looked at him, "Why?" Her heart raced more and more, as he leaned up and whispered, "Because…I've always wanted you. I know you've had the same desire…I've seen it in your eyes." Her cheeks blushed a soft crimson color as she looked away with her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips, "Now…let me work." She nodded once, as she stopped struggling and he continued to kiss down her soft skin. She shivered as he found her center through the cloth, and kissed it over and over. She purred deep within her throat, and lost her mind. She ran her hands down her stomach, and grasped the waistline of her underwear. He grabbed her hands and slowly pulled down the clothing, exposing a very small amount of black pubic hair and glistening wet lips. He ran a finger along her lips and she groaned, arching her back again. She whimpered softly, as his head rose up, looking up at her. She looks into his eyes, and whispered, "Continue." He nodded once, and leaned his head forward, licking her wet sex. She yelped softly, as she bucked slightly, pleasure surging through her like a bolt of electricity. He moved up to her and whispered huskily into her ear, "Do you want it?" She whimpered at his words in a reply. She felt him leave her body for a second, then felt something warm over her pussy. She blinked and looked up into his eyes, as she saw his muscular skin. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she smiles lustily. He smiled, and whispered, "Are you…a virgin?" Shyly, she nodded. His smiled stayed planted on his face, "I'll be gentle." She whimpered as she felt his hard member slowly penetrate her skin. She yelped, as he broke her virginity and she sat up quickly, gripping onto his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin. He moaned at the slight pain, but then began to pump in and out of her tightness, as the pain went away. She moaned deeply within her throat, and moments after, their orgasm hit. She whimpered as she fell backwards on the couch, her breathing becoming rapid as she did. He pulled out of her, spent as he whispered, "How about that?" She was speechless; within the silence was their rapid breathing. She finally whispered, "Wonderful…" She opened her eyes, looking up into his eyes as she smiled. He whispered, "Good…now please, transform; then I will explain everything." She nodded once, resting for a moment, then standing as she held up her hand, talking softly, "Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!" She ran her hands along her body, and her sailor's outfit appeared on her slender body. Her tiara and her earrings appeared on her head, and her glaive appeared in her hand. Her clothes disappeared off of the couch. He got dressed quickly, and then they both sat down on the couch, as he looked at her. "Now…Like I said, I will explain." She laid her glaive down on the floor, and looked at him. 

What will happen next? Why did he just have sex with Saturn when he has Serenity?

Saturn: Yes…Why?

Endymion: =P you'll have to find out later.

Saturn: -_-() Death Ribbon Revolution!

Endymion: **dies**

Saturn: **laughs**

Selina: Anyway….() Shall we continue? Next Chapter! **turns the page**


	4. End Meets All

Chapter Four

Ends Meet Once and For All

                        Saturn looked down at her gloved hands, watching her thumbs twiddle as she heard him talk about how Serenity gave him permission to do this to her, since it was his fantasy. She looked at him, her voice sounding hurt, "So…all I am is a toy?" She stood slowly, her glaive floating to her hand in a delicate ease. Endymion sighed, "No…That's not what I think of you. I do love you, but…I also love Serenity." She looked at him, her eyes having a glitter of hatred. She looked at Endymion, " Stay…away from me." She ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the garden, her thoughts clouding her vision. Saturn stopped at the wall of the garden, closing her clouded violet eyes. She remembered what Serenity had told them. _Beyond these walls are beings that can kill. Do not leave behind these walls. _She clutched her glaive to her chest tightly, tears falling. Thoughts of damnation crossed her mind, as she opened her eyes once more, staring into nothingness. She whispered, "One day…I damn the Moon Kingdom!" She held up her glaive yelling, "Saturn Teleportation! Destination: Planet Saturn!" She felt her feet lift off of the ground, hearing Small Lady's voice yell out, "Hotaru!" Without a word, Saturn flew off into the space, heading towards her castle. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            Saturn appeared in the common room of her castle, staring at the ground. She whispered softly, "Damn you, Endymion." Pluto's voice interrupted her thought of damnation, "Saturn. Where have you been?" Saturn looked at the slightly tan Senshi, her long green hair ending at her knees, her Time Staff held in her delicate hand. Pluto sighed, "Don't tell me. You went to go see Small Lady?" Saturn hesitated, fighting back the urge to growl, then nods once, "Yes." "Is she well? I hope so. I'm worried about her." Saturn nodded once, "She's safe and perfectly healthy." Pluto nodded, "I brought Neptune with me, Uranus couldn't make it because of her…duties at her castle." Saturn hesitated slightly, then nodded once. Pluto stepped aside, her boots clicking slightly as another Senshi took place. Her shoulder-length aqua hair was around her shoulders in waves as she held a Mirror, _Her aquatic Talisman_, Saturn thought. Neptune's outfit was the same as theirs, but in blue, green, and aqua. She had ballet-like high heels and her gloves ended at mid-arm. Her smile was warm and sweet, "Hello again, Saturn." Saturn nodded once, "Hello, Neptune." Neptune sighed, "Pluto told me that something bad was going to happen." Saturn hesitated, and thought for a while, and then nodded once, "Yes, I did." Neptune looked around the castle, "May I walk around? To sense evil?" She nodded once in reply," Go ahead." Neptune exited out of the room, looking around then at her mirror for reference. Pluto looked at Saturn, "What's the matter," she finally said out of Neptune's earshot, "You seem as if you're tired up very upset." Saturn hesitated, then shook her head, "I'm fine. I…just haven't slept well lately. I'm sorry." Pluto touched her shoulder, "You know you could come to my castle for rest. I know how it feels." Saturn looked at the crystalloid ground, seeing her reflection. Had she been crying? She couldn't feel it. She saw her eyes filled with tears. Her voice was scared, as she tried not to make it waver, "Pluto…a lot of things have happened lately." Neptune came into the room, "The only sense of evil is in this room." Neptune looked at Saturn, a questioning look on her face, "What's the matter, Saturn?" Saturn shook her head, "It's nothing of great importance. I promise, I'm fine." Saturn looked up at Neptune, giving a small, fake smile. Neptune apparently bought the fake, and smiled her sweet smile back, "Good. I wouldn't like it if our little 'Hotaru' had left us." Neptune smiled softly, and hugged the short and small Senshi. Saturn hugged back, closing her eyes, "Thank you, Neptune—Pluto. I appreciate your help." Neptune kissed her forehead just above her tiara, "Anytime, Saturn." Saturn turned to Pluto, looking up at her, "Thank you, Pluto." They gave a friendly hug, and Pluto patted Saturn on the head gently. A blonde woman with blue fierce eyes appeared on the hologram screen. Her voice sounded more of a male, "Saturn! Neptune! Pluto! How have you guys been?" Saturn blushed slightly, "I'm…alright. Yourself?" The blonde smiled, "I've had better days. Monsters had broken into the Uranus core and I had to stop them. Wasn't too hard, but I got wounded." Neptune sighed, if this had been in Anime-style, she would have had about a dozen sweatdrops on her forehead. Neptune's voice was low, "You cease to amaze me, Uranus." Uranus chuckled, "Is that an offer, my sweet?" Saturn shook her head, not wishing to hear this talk. Saturn looked up at the tall screen, "Did you have to kill them?" Uranus shook her head slightly, "No…I had to feed them." "Eh!" Went Pluto's voice, in shock. Uranus looked in Pluto's direction, "Something the matter?" Saturn looked at Pluto, seeing a gentle flush in her face, as the green haired Senshi shook her head, "No…Nothing's the matter. I'm perfectly fine." Saturn could tell she was trying to hide any emotion that could be heard in her voice. Pluto smiled, and pet the Senshi of Death on the head with gentleness, "I must be going…I feel someone trying to get into the Chamber of Time." Saturn nodded once, "Alright. You take care, and call if needed." Pluto nodded once, and then ran down the hallway, and out of the castle. Neptune looked at Saturn, her eyes glittering slightly, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Saturn hesitated, then nodded once, "Of course." Neptune sighed, "Alright. Call me if you need me. I'll be…you know where." Saturn knew of course. She would be at the castle of Uranus, keeping her loved one special company. She watched the Senshi of Water walk off. Saturn was suddenly alone, as Uranus was no longer on the screen. She was alone…just her…and her thoughts. Saturn walked off to her room; sitting in the purple setting of was looked like a little girl's bedroom. She laid down on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow, sobbing. She was used. Used just for the pleasures of who she was to be protecting. Why? Why did he do that to her? Why didn't she stop him? Her tears of hatred and damnation spilled down her pale cheeks. She whispered, "I hate myself. I'm not a Sailor Senshi. I…am a whore." She sits up; hugging a stuffed teddy bear that Small Lady had given her a long time ago. The teddy bear was purple, and had a pink heart in the middle. She remembers how Small Lady's grin would raise her spirits up. She then thought about how it would hurt her if she found out about what had happened between her and her father. Saturn fell back into the bed, sobbing and crying; as she felt her heart sink. 


	5. Special Attacks with Fears

Chapter Five  
  


            _"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling in Mars' arms. The Senshi of Fire had long dark black hair down to her knees, violet eyes and her colors were red and violet. Her shoes were red high heels, making her look pretty. She held Saturn with ease, her soft, sexy voice seemed to hit a spot for Saturn, "Please calm yourself, child. You shouldn't be afraid of death, for you are the Senshi of Death. Why fight your destiny?" Saturn cried, "Pluto! Uranus! Neptune!" Even though they had disappeared, she called anyway. A sudden flash of red light flashed towards the Senshi of Death, and everything went blank. _

            Saturn bolted upright, gasping for air. Her forehead was covered in sweat, the beads of moisture running down her pale cheeks. _The vision, _she thought. She looked out her window at the darkened planet. She stood out of her bed, wearing a pair of long satin purple pants and a matching shirt with the symbol of Saturn over her left breast, her eyes clouding over with thought. She whispered to no one in particular, "Why—am I always getting picked on? Is it because I'm short? Or is it my age? I hate myself…" She looked up at the stars, her eyes glittering as she continued, "I wish I could tell you guys. Neptune—Uranus—Pluto." She closed her eyes, feeling the brink of tears run through her body as she whispered, "Damn them. Damn the Inner Senshi!" She looked up at the sky, tears mixing in with the sweat as she whimpers and sobs. She leans against the wall, crying, not being able to stop the tears now. She wished she could die, just now. She stood up, the satin of her clothes sticking to her pale skin. Her legs were like gelatin as she walked, but she didn't give up. The Senshi of Death walked down the hallway, and into the large kitchen. The kitchen was like everything else, purple and magenta crystalloid. She stopped at the sink, and reached up into the cupboards, pulling out a purple glass. She filled it up with water, and then sipped some of the cool, clear liquid. She puts the glass down on the counter with a soft 'thak', and she looked out the window as she leaned against the countertop. She glanced at the wall, looking at the clock as it read 3:02 A.M. She sighed heavily, knowing she'll never get any sleep at this rate. She closed her gentle violet eyes muttering, "Damn it. I'm wide-awake at three in the damned morning. What else could—" She stopped abruptly at a large crashing sound, like the sound of glass shattering. She jumped with a gasp as she looked towards the doorway. She whispered, "Saturn Crystal Power—Make Up!" Her suit appeared on her body instead of the fancy pajamas, and she held her glaive in a ready stance. She ran down the hallways, looking around and shouting, "Show yourself, coward!" She looked around, and stopped in the large ballroom. The ballroom was decorated with gentle designs, and in the far corner, there was a broken mirror. She blinked a few times, lost in confusion. Her voice was soft, "What the--?" She gripped the stand of her glaive tightly, as she cautiously walked towards the broken shards. She kneeled to one of the shards, and then heard footsteps behind her. She whirled her head around, seeing someone's orange shoe. One of her slender eyebrows rise slightly in confusion, as a thought crosses her mind, _Venus?_ She dashes off after her, "Venus! Venus wait!" She stops, seeing the golden-haired Senshi of Love facing her ten feet down the corridor. Her heart skipped a beat, _that's not Venus. That's not her. Her eyes…they…seem different. _Venus spoke, her voice like a goddess, "Ah, Saturn. I have been looking for you. There has been a mess at the Moon Kingdom. Small Lady as run away." Saturn gasped, "No—" she paused, and then her eyes narrow, "You lie! She would never run away, for her duties as a Princess!" Venus laughed high pitched, the glass vases and lamps around the hallway breaking. Saturn winced, as one of the pieces flew at her, hitting her cheek. The scratch began to bleed as she looked at Venus. Her voice was low, "I…damn thee, Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty." She holds her glaive and turns around, then slashes, yelling out, "Death Reborn…Revolution!" Ribbons of purple and such shot out from the glaive, surrounding Venus and causing her to disappear, leaving behind a yoma of green and black. The yoma growled, and then hissed shooting out sulfuric acid at the Senshi. She yelped, as she dodged easily, swinging her glaive at him as the blade hits the monster. The monster screamed, and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Saturn looked at the ground, her eyes narrowing. She whispered, "What is going on? Why am I getting attacked?" She stood up, and then spent the next two hours cleaning up her vases and lamps. A few times, she got her hand sliced up by pieces of glass, but she didn't care. She dumped the broken glass in the trashcan, and then picked up her glaive. She sighed, as she leaned against the wall of the kitchen once again, closing her eyes. She whispered to herself, "I hate him…" She looked up at the crystalloid ceiling, "I hate him too much…" She whimpered, the blood running down her fingers as she lets her hand fall to the side.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            She sighed, "Pluto. I was attacked, you can't tell me it was my fault." The green haired Senshi of Time kneeled to the sitting Senshi of Death, tending to her wounds, "I don't blame you, Saturn, but the least you could have done was call to help you pick up the glass." Saturn shook her head some, "I don't understand why I have to be attacked and the center of—" she stopped, a gentle blush filling her cheeks. Pluto blinked, and looked up at Saturn, her maroon eyes glittering, "What? Center of what, Saturn?" Saturn shook her head, wishing she didn't even say that much. Pluto sighed, "Sorry…I won't push it." Saturn looked at the ground, her eyes clouding over with tears. She whispered, "Trust me, Pluto. You wouldn't understand if I told you." Pluto looked at Saturn, "Is Pharaoh90 returning?" Saturn remembered years ago when Pharaoh90 had taken over her Mistress9 form, to try and defeat Sailor Moon. Saturn shook her head, "No…its not Pharaoh90. Its…something that'll take disguise of our friends." She looked at Pluto, her eyes begging for something, but she didn't know. Her voice was soft; "I had a vision last night…before I woke up." Pluto nodded, sitting back, "Continue." Saturn sighed, telling her about Sailor Mars holding her back, her words, and the flash of light. Just the mention of what Mars had said made her shiver again, another cold shiver. Pluto sighed, "Well…its seems serious, or it was just a nightmare. Mars can be pretty scary." Her voice held a bit of a smile to it, causing Saturn to gentle smirk. Saturn looked at Pluto, "Well, I'll call if I need any help and if I have another vision, alright?" Pluto nodded once, and then stood, "I will leave you now, Saturn." Pluto bowed, and then disappeared off to her castle. Saturn stood from her seat, looking around the empty castle, thinking to her self. She sighed, then sat back down, being bored to hell. Saturn looked out the window, her eyes glittering of thought as she heard Endymion's words echo through her head, 'You were a fantasy I have longed to have for a long time, Saturn. Thank you for fulfilling it, but it can't go any further than just for this afternoon.' Her eyes filled with tears as she felt everything drain from her. She felt a lurching in her stomach, a sharp pain, like something that wasn't supposed to be there. She looked at the ground, her eyes closing as she whispered, "I hate him…" She stood up slowly, walking towards her bedroom and slamming the large door behind her so hard that the crystalloid walls shook. There was a message on her communicator. She pressed a small blue button and a girl's face appeared. She had short blue hair and blue eyes, like lost sapphires. Saturn sighed, "Yes, Mercury?" Mercury's gentle voice seemed to be upset, "Saturn. Something's going on and I don't know what. Endymion hasn't been the same since you visited today, did something happen?" She wanted to say more, tell her everything. Saturn shook her head, "No. Nothing happened." Mercury nodded once, "Alright, thank you Saturn. I'll talk to you soon." Her face disappeared, and Saturn pressed another blue button, shutting off the communicator. Saturn fell onto her bed, hiding her face in her pillow, feeling silent tears falling down her cheeks and soaking two spots on her satin pillow. She sniffed some as a knock on the door was heard. She sat up and said softly, "Enter." The door opened ever so slightly, and Endymion stood there, his cape surrounding his body as his armor gleamed. Saturn felt a flush on her face, mostly of embarrassment and anger. Her voice wavered as she spoke, "What are you doing here?" His voice was a bit deep, deeper than she remembered earlier that day, "I want you." Her eyes glared at him, "I said go away." She stood to her feet quickly, as she noticed his eyes—his eyes were far away, like Venus's. She gripped her glaive tightly and she said, "Yoma! You are not to be here!" Endymion dashed at her, tackling her to the ground. She yelped as she hit her head on the hard floor, her eyes closing tightly. She felt claws on her chest, ripping her clothing apart and tearing her skin. She cried out in pain, and weakly yelled, "Death Reborn Revolution!" A few ribbons surrounded Endymion, and forced him back into the wall. She stood slowly, her neckline and her bow on her uniform ripped up as blood poured down her skin ever so slowly. She looked at the knocked out Endymion, and whispered, "Damn you." After a few hours, she had him locked up in the dungeon part of her castle, him still being knocked out.


	6. They Meet Again

Chapter Six  
  
Saturn sighed, sitting against the wall of the dungeon, staring at the ground. Her eyes glittered, "What is going on," she muttered to herself, "why do I do this to myself?" Her cold violet eyes wandered over to the limp body of Endymion, calmly sleeping. Her eyes narrowed as she stood, holding onto her chest as she walked out of the dungeon, locking the heavy door behind her. She leans against the door, as she stares at the ground. Her thoughts began to haunt her as she sighed, knowing that she's only a child, technically. She sighs, pushing herself off the door and walking down the hallway. She heard nothing but pure silence-except for the clicking of her heels. She stopped at the communicating room, staring at the large blank screen. She typed in a few buttons skillfully, and looked up at the screen, seeing Neptune on the screen. Neptune's face looked bothered, as it had a bit of blush and sweat, and she had nothing on her shoulders. Saturn sighed, "Sorry to have interrupted you two, but I need to talk to you guys." Neptune nodded, "We'll have a meeting at the castle of Triton. How's that?" Saturn hesitated, then shook her head, "I have a prisoner in the dungeon and I cannot leave them unattended." Neptune sighed, "Alright. We'll be there soon. Contact Pluto and let her know." Saturn nodded, "Saturn out." She clicked a green button and the screen went blank. She pressed some more keys with her slender fingers skillfully, then Pluto's tanned face appeared, she seemed to be bored. "Pluto, you must hurry. Come to my castle, Neptune and Uranus will be here soon." Pluto nodded, "Pluto out." Pluto's face disappeared, as Saturn looked at the ground, "I hope I'm not too late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Outer Senshi sat in the large conference room next to the dungeon, Saturn at the head of the table. Uranus looked a lot more feminine in person, her outfit the same as her colors were yellow and blue. Neptune sat next to Uranus, obviously holding hands under the table, and Pluto sat next to Saturn on the other side than the lovers. Saturn stood, clearing her throat, "This is an emergency. The Queen and the Princess are in danger." Pluto was confused, "What do you mean, Saturn?" Saturn began to explain the Encounter with Endymion, and the wounds she had patched up. Uranus piped up, "Can we see these wounds?" Neptune and Saturns' faces went bright pink, Saturns' blushing and Neptune's being furious. Saturn sighed, "Must I, Neptune?" Neptune looked at Uranus, hesitating, then nodded. She obviously saw the seriousness in her face. Saturn turned her back around, unzipping the outfit and peeling it off of her skin as bandages were shown on her torso. She turned around, and unwrapped herself as her breasts slowly were exposed, showing the deep glistening wounds on her skin. She looked at the Senshi for them to say something, but Pluto stared in horror and the lovers stared in concern. Saturn winced, then wrapped her-self back up, and slipped her uniform back on. She leaned towards Pluto, as Pluto zipped it back up. She sat back down, facing the three, "We need to do something about this. I don't know what.but something bad is going to happen soon, I feel it." Uranus banged her fist on the table, "Why didn't you tell us you felt something?" Saturn gasped at the sudden bang, looking at Uranus with a sudden fear. Saturn began to stutter, out of fear and nervousness, "I-I mean-Um-Uranus." Uranus sighed, sitting back in the chair relaxed-like, "Sorry, Saturn. I shouldn't have done that." Saturn shook her head, "You have every right to be upset at me, Uranus. I should have told you, but there are a lot of things I haven't told you guys. You have to think, you guys to tell me what you guys do when you two are together-as in perfect details. So-I don't tell you what I do alone." Uranus had a perverted glint in her eye, and then Saturn shot her a look of annoyance. Uranus cleared it out of her thoughts, and shook her head slightly. Saturn sighed, "I mean.there are plenty of things, and I don't even discuss anything with Small Lady and I used to tell her everything." Saturn went silent suddenly, and then looked to the side, her violet eyes clouding over with tears. Saturn sighed, "Well-no matter." She wiped her eyes free of the tears, and she looked at the scouts, "Do we warn the Princess?" Neptune shook her head, "No, we do not. We don't need her worrying over things." Saturn blinked a few times, "Yes. we don't want her upset, but we also need her help." Pluto smiled, "We had raised you well, Saturn. We will keep you safe anyway we can." Saturn smiled back, "I'm glad you all care so much." Saturn stood slowly, along with the rest of the scouts; and bowed at the waist, her hair almost touching the top of the table. She stood upright, as she watched Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune walk out of the room, and out of the castle. Her eyes closed half-way, "Why do these things have to be difficult?" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her glaive that was leaning in a corner against the wall, and walked out of the conference room. She went down the corridor, stopping at the heavy door. She unlocked it, opening it as the silence was eerie. She looked around, as she saw Endymion's eyes open, returning to their normal blue. She blinked slightly, her voice still stern as she spoke, "What do you want of me?" Endymion's voice was hoarse, ".Small.Lady. She's.in.distress." Saturn narrowed her eyes, "No.I won't-." She stopped, sensing the sudden pain and hurt in his voice. Her eyes went wide as she felt her heart squeeze gently. She growled out of anger, "What are you talking about? I just saw her! She was perfectly fine!" Endymion stared at her, silent as his eyes showed something she never saw. Longing and wanting; the brown of his eyes showing brightly as if he was a little child looking up at a toy he wants so much. She narrowed her eyes, growling as she gripped her glaive gently. "I'm tired of your games. You used me.I won't forgive you!" She twirled her glaive, and jumped up as she let out a cry, slashing her glaive downwards. She managed to miss him by half an inch, her glaive slashing into the wall. Her breath was uneven as her heart was racing; her eyes were brimming with tears as she whispered, "Why.why did you have to torture me?" She growled, as she looked up at Endymion's face, his face seeming to have no expression what-so-ever. She pulled her glaive out of the wall, as she whimpered. She looked at Endymion, her eyes narrowing. Endymion's voice was monotone as he stared at her, "Why.did you miss?" Her eyes looked away as she stood upright, grasping the glaive tightly, "I don't kill.one who the Princess worships. If you die, then.the Princess would be upset." She muttered something as the chains on Endymion's wrists and ankles tightened. She walked off, her heels clicking onto the marble. She walks out of the dungeon, looking around silently. Why would everyone be against her? Are the Outer Senshi the only ones who can keep her safe now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selina: Hm.Now what shall I do. Saturn: I know I know! Let me kill him!  
  
Endymion: NOOO! You can't kill me!  
  
Saturn: Oh? =-Runs after him with her glaive-=  
  
Endymion: AAHH! =-Runs away in fear-=  
  
Selina: Quit you two. 


	7. The Eternal Wonder

~* Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi!! So please do not send me e-mails or reviews saying that I am plagiarizing the anime. Thank you! ~~ Selina *~  
  
Chapter Seven The Eternal Wonder  
  
Her eyes scanned the hallway, stopping. Why...is everyone against her? Didn't...they care? Of course not! She is the Sovereign of Silence! Since when would someone care about a thing that can destroy a whole planet with one swish?!  
  
Sighing lightly, she made her way towards the front room, seeing the starry abyss of black ebony that coated above her planet. Her eyes glitter, and she whispers, "What...am I going to do?"  
  
After a moment, she heard heels click behind her. She gasps looking behind her, seeing a young woman, with long raven hair and sensuous violet eyes, "Well well well," the young girl said, "the infamous Sovereign of Silence..." A voice calls from behind the young Fire Sailor, "Ey, Mars!" Another young girl runs towards them, her brown hair up in a ponytail, wearing the same outfit but with pink and green. Her shoes are of green leather ankle boots. She stops, then looks to Saturn, "There she is..."  
  
Saturn looks to them, "Mars...Jupiter...please...what is it that you want?!" Mars smiled, "We want you..." Her voice was mysterious as they advanced on her. Their eyes, She thought, Yoma...Not again! Saturn then held her glaive defensively, "I will not be hurt again!" She spins her glaive, "Wake up! I banish thee, Yoma of the Darkness!" Her eyes narrow as they seem to get distant, and she swishes her glaive around and slashes at Mars, cutting her cheek and cutting into Jupiter's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, there was a yell, "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" And bubbles surrounded Saturn, holding her still, "No!" she yelled. Her eyes were wide as she saw Mercury enter the room, "Saturn you don't want to do this...we are here to help you." Saturn began to struggle, "No! No you're not! Yoma!" Mars then smirks as she holds her hands out, her Fire Bow forming in her hands, "Yes...we are here to help you...of course, you must come with us..." She then yells, "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
She braced herself for the pains of the burning embers come upon her as she called out in her mind, "Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Help me!" The fire never came, neither did the pain she braced herself so much for. Her eyes opened slowly, seeing that Chibi Moon had attacked Mars, tackling her out of the way. Her eyes were wide, "Chibi-Moon!" She cried as she smiles. Saturn grasped onto her glaive tightly, swinging at the bubbles and they pop, letting her go. She stumbled some, but caught her balance as she then looked to Jupiter and Mercury, "You two want to fight us?" Her voice was slightly shrill as Chibi-Moon returned to her best friend's side.  
  
ChibiMoon held her rod, and she looked at the two, "You two aren't scouts! You are monsters that tried to keep Saturn and I apart!" She twirled around and yelled, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Larger hearts formed as they shot out and hit Jupiter, knocking her back into the wall that was behind them. Saturn looked to Chibi-Moon, smiling, "Good hit, Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon winked with a giggle and they both looked towards Mercury. Mercury growled, "Damn you...you...slut!" She then yells out, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Shooting out ice, she aimed it at Saturn. Saturn rolled off, dusting herself off as she stood up, "You'll have to do better than that! Death Ribbon Revolution!" She slashed her staff and Mercury had disappeared in death. She shakes her head, looking to Chibi-Moon, "How did you get here?" Chibi-Moon smiled her sweet smile, "Luna P!" Saturn laughed lightly, "Right...I have an extra room...you can stay here, does your mother know where you went?"  
  
Chibi-Moon nodded, "Uh huh! I told her I was going to visit you..." Saturn felt her stomach ache and she held her stomach, bowing her head with a moan. She felt sudden fatigue and stomach aches run through her body. "Are you okay, Hotaru?" Chibi-Moon asked with concern. Saturn muttered, "N- no...I...I feel...sick...Unh.." She then ran down the hallway to the bathroom, and so began the morning sickness. 


End file.
